BROKEN WINGS
by kwondami
Summary: —Kyungsoo pada Jongin: Kau... malaikatku. Ingin rasanya aku membongkar semua lemari dan laci-laci sekedar mencari sayap yang kau sembunyikan. Ingin rasanya ku obrak-abrik, mengintip setiap celah sampai kolong tempat tidur berharap menemukan sayapmu. Di mana kau sembunyikan? Sepasang sayap akan kutemukan cepat atau lambat. [EXO Fan Fiction, Jongin, Kyungsoo, KaiSoo, M, AU]


A/N:

Yeah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya dapat juga _feel_ untuk nulis KaiSoo. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Adele yang judulnya 'Turning Tables', tapi entah kenapa chapter 1 ini malah kepeleset sama lagunya Christina Perri yang jadi soundtracknya Twilight. Ya sudahlah, lagu 'Turning Tables' dipakai di chapter selanjutnya aja. Saya kalau nulis FF emang harus sambil dengerin lagu dan kebanyakan inspirasi memang datang ketika mendengarkan lagu. Jadi maaf kalau ada lirik nyempil sedikit di bagian akhir.

Menulis FF ini bikin saya ber-deja vu sama FF 'Fool For Love' ._. Entahlah kok saya senang banget bikin alur maju-mundur gini. POV-nya juga berganti-ganti dari 1st person POV (sudut pandang orang pertama) ke sudut pandang orang ke tiga. Tapi tenang aja, ceritanya beda banget kok. Mungkin FF ini akan berakhir di chapter 3 atau 4? Tergantung respon :)

Bagaimana caranya merespon? Ya **REVIEW** dong :3

.

* * *

Inspired:

Christina Perri – A Thousand Years

Current mood:

Angsty

.

Chapter 1: 2.588 words

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tungkai itu terseok-seok setengah berlari. Nafasnya memburu hangat, membentuk kabut tipis kasat mata di tengah dinginnya malam. Tubuhnya meronta dari dalam, meyuarakan protes kesakitan dan kelelahan. Tapi tetap dipaksanya kaki itu tertatih-tatih.

Bibirnya yang kering melantunkan sebuah nama dalam irama lirih.

_Jongin... Jongin... Jongin..._

Nada kepedihan yang menyatu dengan hembusan angin. Begitu sendu, begitu pilu.

_Jongin... Tolong aku... Jongin..._

Belum sempat tangan itu mengetuk, serempak anggota badan mengkhianatinya.

Dia ambruk.

Namun senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang beku. Kyungsoo telah berada di tempat yang jadi tujuannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**BROKEN WINGS**

**EXO FAN FICTION**

By kwondami

**CASTS: **Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kris, Chanbaek

**GENRE:** Romance, angst

**RATED: M** (Particularly for language)

**LENGTH: **Chaptered

**WARNING: **Yaoi, boy x boy, AU, smut... err next chapter?

_italic_ means flashback.

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied. I do not own the cast, all casts belong to themselves, but the story is mine. Non profit taken.

* * *

.

.

.

—**JONGIN PADA KYUNGSOO.**

Aku baru saja membayangkan hangatnya selimut berpadu dengan panel pemanas ketika menemukan sosok itu di sana. Kepalanya bersandar lemah pada pintu, sebelah tangannya terulur seperti ingin mencapai sesuatu tapi kesempatan tak mengizinkan.

Dingin membuat tubuhnya beku. Bibirnya kering, bergemeletuk biru.

"Kyungsoo!" aku setengah berlari sambil melantunkan namanya. Panik dan terkejut, entah mana yang lebih mendominasi.

Kelopak mata itu berkedut lembut ketika aku menangkup telapak tangannya, berusaha menyalurkan semua kehangatan yang aku punya tapi sia-sia. Tangan itu tetap seputih dan sedingin serpihan es. Tapi tidak demikian dengan air mukanya.

"Jongin," bisiknya lemah. Lebih seperti kegirangan yang teredam ketidakberdayaan karena mendapati sosok diriku di sampingnya.

"Aku di sini," desisku sama parau. Kutahan semua asa berwujud kristal bening di sudut mata. Kyungsoo tidak boleh melihatku menangis. "Aku di sini," ulangku lembut sambil meraih kepalanya yang terkulai lalu membenamkan di dada.

Aku bisa menangkap ekspresi kelegaan walaupun tidak melihatnya. Perlahan tubuh itu mengendur dalam pelukanku.

Kyungsoo tertidur dengan damai.

* * *

.

.

.

—**KYUNGSOO PADA JONGIN**

Kau berkali-kali mengutuknya. Seribu cacian meluncur mulus dari bibirmu yang indah, berharap setiap kata dapat membuatnya kesakitan.

Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau itu tidak berguna.

Cacianmu padanya hanya semakin melemahkan aku, sekaligus menguatkan cintaku padanya. Aneh memang ada orang yang malah semakin mencintai ketika semakin disakiti.

Kau bilang, aku berhati malaikat.

Sungguh pun kaulah yang pantas menyandang gelar itu.

Mendapati hampir setiap empat kali dalam satu musim tubuh terprosok lemah di depan pintu apartemenmu, kau selalu berbesar hati menggendong tubuh itu ke dalam. Menghangatkannya di dekat panel pemanas sambil membuatkan minuman hangat untuknya.

—tubuhku.

Sungguh aku tak tahu malu. Si pemilik onggokan daging tipis yang berulang kali meminta perlindungan pada malaikat. Tempatmu bernaung adalah surga kecil untukku. Meskipun kau berkali-kali mengeluh atapnya yang bocor atau dindingnya terlalu tipis sehingga angin dengan jahat merasuki kalbu.

Untaian kata tak dapat melukiskan perasaan ini. Maka maafkanlah jika aku lebih banyak terdiam seperti si bisu. Tapi kau tahu hati ini berbicara lebih banyak.

Terima kasih Jongin,

.

.

.

.

—sahabatku...

* * *

.

.

.

Jongin meninjukan tangannya menghantam dinding, menimbulkan bunyi berkeretak. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit dari hantaman nyeri mana pun. Melihat sosok itu tertidur pulas dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya yang rapuh. Wajah sedamai malaikat menyembunyikan semua dera dan perih.

"Dasar brengsek!" Jongin mengumpat kecil. Berharap frasa itu dapat melenyapkan seseorang jauh di sana yang menyebabkan sosok malaikat di hadapannya kesakitan.

Jongin melangkah mendekati sofa. Sofa tua dengan tambalan sana-sani, namun Kyungsoo amat menyukainya. Sofa itu menguarkan kehangatan tipis seperti pelukan seorang sahabat, begitu katanya.

_Ah, kenapa harus membuat perumpamaan seperti itu jika aku bisa memelukmu..._

Jongin mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada wajah malaikat yang dipenuhi lebam biru. Pada sudut bibir Kyungsoo terdapat robek berhiaskan darah yang mengering. Luka lain datang sebelum luka lain mengering.

"Ah...," Jongin mendesah. Pipi itu masih sehalus ketika dia pertama kali menyentuhnya. Meskipun rona telah lama lenyap bersama aliran darah.

Jongin membubuhkan sedikit _iodine_ pada kapas lalu menyapukannya lembut pada wajah itu. Kyungsoo meringis dalam tidurnya. Menggumamkan sebuah nama yang menggores hati Jongin.

"Kris..."

Seketika godam tak kasat mata menghantam kepala Jongin sampai ia hampir tersungkur.

_Kenapa kau masih menyebutnya padahal dia iblis yang membuatmu menderita?_

Jongin memeluk lututnya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

* * *

.

.

.

_Tawanya berderai dengan angin. _

_Seketika Jongin merasa dadanya bergemuruh ketika lantunan nada itu meluncur. Kyungsoo tertawa dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga bermekaran, menambah nilai indah pada setiap gerak-geriknya._

"_Kau dengar aku? Lalu kemudian Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk tipis melilit pinggang," canda Kyungsoo dengan mata berair menahan tawa._

"_Kenapa Baekhyun menyembunyikan baju Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya lembut. Baginya ini hanya cerita biasa mengenai dua sahabat mereka yang konyol, tapi Jongin ingin topik ini bertahan lebih lama. Ia ingin melihat Kyungsoo tertawa._

"_...karena Chanyeol terus mengatainya pendek," balasnya tersenyum geli, "lalu Baekhyun diam-diam mencuri baju Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu sedang bershower selepas berlatih basket. Sialnya dia ketahuan si pemilik ketika melakukannya." Kali ini Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kekehan. Panjang dan manis._

"_Kau bisa bayangkan kan Chanyeol mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun, lalu tiba-tiba... tiba-tiba—" Kyungsoo menekan perutnya, bersiap mengeluarkan tawa lebih keras. Dia melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum mengembus karbondioksida dalam lantunan irama. "—handuknya lepas."_

_Jongin ikut tertawa. Dia biarkan tawanya menyatu dengan lirihan angin meskipun nadanya tidak semerdu tawa milik Kyungsoo._

"_Baekhyun pasti terkejut sekali."_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Tapi kau tidak akan menyangka," seketika bola matanya berputar jenaka seakan berkata ini bagian paling menarik dari keseluruhan cerita. _

_Jongin memajukan tubuhnya antusias. Dia suka cara Kyungsoo mengekspresikan sesuatu. Dia suka ketika Kyungsoo menjadi pendongeng dan dia pendengar. Cerita paling sederhana pun bisa dibawakannya lebih menarik. Ia menghidupkan tokoh seperti peri menghidupkan pinokio._

"_Teruskan."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baekhyun malah melangkah mendekati Chanyeol lalu menciumnya—" Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi semua sel paru-parunya dengan oksigen musim semi. Dia membetulkan posisi duduknya agar bisa semakin jelas menangkap respon sahabatnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat pamungkas ini, "—tepat di bibir."_

_Kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa lagi._

_Seketika Jongin mengerti perasaan pinokio yang ingin hidup, hidup betulan. Tawa Kyungsoo seperti lambaian tongkat peri yang membuatnya ingin hidup. Deraian nada yang membuat setiap sel di tubuhnya tetap beregenerasi._

"_Jadi itu alasan mereka berpacaran?" tanya Jongin akhirnya. Dia ingat posisinya sebagai pendengar. Pendengar yang baik harus memberikan respon._

"_Hmm... iya, hmm... tidak juga." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menggeleng bergantian. "Mereka memang sudah lama saling menyukai." Bibirnya yang tebal melengkungkan senyum. "Mereka hanya terlalu gengsi untuk saling mengakui," pungkasnya tersenyum penuh arti._

_Kelopak bunga berjatuhan di seliling Kyungsoo seperti selubung merah jambu. _

_Jongin tak henti menggumam semua kata pujian yang ia layangkan pada sosok indah di hadapannya. Untaian kalimat yang hanya dipendam dalam hati tanpa berani diungkap._

"_Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," bisik Kyungsoo di telinganya. Entah sejak kapan tubuh mereka hanya berjarak satu inci._

_Jongin mempersiapkan diri. Melakukan lagi lakon sebagai pendengar._

"_Berjanjilah kau tak menertawakanku," lirihnya lagi._

_Jongin mengangguk tak sabar. Berharap Kyungsoo segera membagi ceritanya, membagi dunianya._

_Ketika semilir angin berhenti menerpa, ketika kelopak bunga tak lagi gugur, saat itulah Kyungsoo membagi rahasia terbesarnya. Pada satu-satunya sahabat yang paling ia percaya._

"_Aku menyukai seseorang." Bola mata Kyungsoo mengerjap bak bintang. Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan kau tahu? Kemarin dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tepat jam delapan malam."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Jam berdentang delapan kali. Malam masih awal tapi Jongin merasa malam telah menua.

Ia membuka sedikit tirai membiarkan cahaya lampu di luar menerobos masuk. Setengah jam berlalu sejak listrik padam. Padam atau dipadamkan, entahlah. Mungkin pemilik tempatnya tinggal sudah bosan menagih janji uang sewa tapi Jongin selalu mengelak. Dia tidak heran kalau akhirnya aliran listrik di apartemennya diputus.

"Ngh..." Geliat Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya.

Jongin melangkah menghampirinya lalu mengusap dahi Kyungsoo lembut, "Kenapa terbangun, hm?"

"Sakit..." Kyungsoo merintih.

"Mana yang sakit? Di mana yang sakit?" _–hatimu kah?_

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya lemah lalu menunjuk punggungnya sendiri.

"Di sini?" tanya Jongin lembut. Jongin menyentuh tempat yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo lalu mengusapnya. "Buka bajumu agar aku bisa melihat lukamu," titahnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu.

"Kyungsoo-yah..." Jongin membujuk pelan. Berharap Kyungsoo menurut.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Setelah pakaian itu nyaris terlepas, Jongin nyaris menjerit. Sebuah biru lebam besar menganga di sana.

Jongin membangun pertahanannya, mencegah tangisnya meledak.

* * *

.

.

.

_Dia tak menyangka itu adalah hari terakhirnya Kyungsoo berbagi tawa dengannya. _

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih melakukan hal konyol, tapi Kyungsoo tak lagi membagi kisah mereka pada Jongin._

_Ada seseorang yang telah menggantikan posisinya. Jongin tahu, dia tahu benar bahwa sosok itu tidak jauh lebih baik darinya. Sosok itu lebih sering terdiam ketika Kyungsoo mengait kata demi kata. Sosok yang lebih sering tidak acuh ketika Kyungsoo menjalin nada._

_Tapi dia memiliki semuanya._

_Otak, uang, kekuasaan, bahkan tawa Kyungsoo._

_Frasa terakhir. Kris telah merebut milik Jongin yang paling berharga._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"_Jongin-ah, kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu."_

_Jongin membalikan tubuhnya. Mati-matian Jongin menghindari Kyungsoo tapi sosok rapuh itu mengejarnya hingga kepayahan. Masih tak mengerti mengapa sahabat yang paling dipercaya tiba-tiba menjauh._

"_Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya datar._

_Kyungsoo seperti ingin marah dan dia berhak untuk itu. Jongin menganggapnya seperti orang asing. Jongin tidak mengangkat satu pun teleponnya, Jongin selalu berkelit ketika tak sengaja mereka bersirobok pandang, Jongin..._

"_...Jongin, aku akan menikah," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya._

_Jongin seratus persen menoleh. _

"_Kris melamarku. Kami akan menikah seminggu setelah hari kelulusan."—yang berarti itu adalah dua puluh satu hari lagi._

_Jantung seakan direngut secara paksa dari dalam tulang rusuk. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, terbelalak. Terhenyak._

"_Aku mencoba memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi kau... tapi kau..." _

—_tapi aku selalu menghindarimu._

"_Jongin...," Kyungsoo melirihkan namanya. Nada yang disukai Jongin. Kakinya melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati tubuh yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Jongin balas mendekat. Tapi setiap langkah kakinya membawanya pada kondisi rusak parah._

_Kyungsoo menghujaninya dengan tatapan polos nan lembut. Cara yang disukai Jongin._

_Jongin mengulurkan jarinya untuk menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo lantas berbisik pelan, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tentu saja aku akan datang di pernikahanmu. Sahabatku..."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut. Jongin bersikeras memindahkannya ke ranjang tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Dia bilang, dia lebih suka tidur di pelukan sofa jelek itu.

Jongin tak punya pilihan. Baginya permintaan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah perintah.

Mutlak dan absolut.

Jongin duduk di karpet dengan punggung bersandar pada kaki sofa. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terjulur dari balik selimut. Lilin di hadapannya berpendar. Menghasilkan bayangan hitam menakutkan pada dinding. Seperti monster kegelapan yang siap menerkam.

Tapi Jongin tidak takut.

Monster dalam diri manusia menurutnya lebih menakutkan dari monster dalam buku dongeng mana pun. Bayangan hanyalah kesemuan sementara monster yang sebenarnya masih berkeliaran di luar sana.

Bebas dan tak tersentuh.

Wujud monster bernama Kris Wu.

* * *

.

.

.

_Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo setelah pernikahannya dengan Kris setahun lalu. Sore itu Jongin memutuskan mengunjungi mini market yang berjarak beberapa blok dari tempatnya tinggal. Berharap kepingan logam yang tidak seberapa dapat ditukarkan dengan pengganjal perut._

_Jongin mungkin tidak menyadari jika itu Kyungsoo kalau saja sosok itu tidak menyapanya lebih dulu. Tubuh Kyungsoo kurus dan pucat. Lingkar hitam tercetak jelas di bawah matanya, berlapis-lapis. Pergelangan tangannya terlihat ringkih seperti tulang berbalut kulit._

_Keseluruhannya kacau._

_Dan Jongin menangkap aura kesedihan yang memancar meskipun telah berusaha ditutupi dengan senyum manis._

"_Jongin-ah...," tegurnya merdu. Yang masih tersisa adalah suara merdu itu. Rupanya tenggorokan itu masih mengeluarkan suara semanis candu._

"_Kyungsoo...," Jongin meloloskan nama itu setengah tak percaya. _

_Satu tahun dia membangun benteng untuk melupakan Kyungsoo. Benteng pertahanan yang ia bangun susah payah runtuh seketika kala suara merdu Kyungsoo membelai telinganya._

_Sudut bibir itu menggurat senyum, bergetar ketika berkata, "Hai, apa kabar?" seperti orang asing dengan orang asing lainnya._

_Nyatanya mereka bukan orang asing._

_Jongin selalu menempatkan Kyungsoo dalam puncak hatinya. Alih-alih membangun benteng untuk membatasi kenangannya akan pemuda itu, Jongin menempatkan Kyungsoo di menara tinggi yang dia bangun sendiri. Memenjarakan cinta pertamanya di sana._

"_Kyungsoo..., kenapa?" _

_Tercekat._

_Jongin tidak butuh basa-basi. Sanubarinya berontak ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menyedihkan._

_Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar, sekeras mungkin menciptakan sudut-sudut palsu senyuman. Tapi sia-sia, dia tidak bisa berbohong di depan Jongin. Hanya pada Jongin..._

"_Jongin...," panggilnya lagi._

_Jongin meraih pundak mungil Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat. Seketika ketika pucuk kepala Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya, tangis Kyungsoo meledak._

"_Jongin...," ulangnya parau._

"_Aku di sini, aku di sini...," Jongin mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut seraya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo memanggil-manggil namanya di tengah asa. _

_Orang-orang di sekitar mereka menaikkan sebelah alis._

_Tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertaut seperti jalinan. Tidak peduli._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"_Kenapa kau suka sekali melukis?"_

—_karena ini satu-satunya cara untuk menggambarkan keindahanmu._

Jongin menarikan jemarinya di atas buku sketsa. Sederetan lilin di atur mengelilingi sofa merah, memberi efek mewah berlawanan dengan kenyataan.

Setiap desahan nafas diwujudkan dalam satu guratan pensil. Cahaya rembulan memberi efek dramatis pada objek yang tengah damai terlelap.

.

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises,_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

.

"_Jongin, ini bagus sekali. Kau bisa menjadi seniman besar!"_

—_apa artinya jika aku kehilangan objek lukisku yang paling indah._

Tarikan nafas itu teratur. Kelopak mata laksana kelopak mawar terpejam erat. Kyungsoo tertidur seakan mimpi menawarkan keindahan nyata alih-alih maya.

Jongin melukis surai itu, memberi arsiran hitam tegas pada helainya. Dia menahan napas ketika menggambarkan mata Kyungsoo, bagian yang kepolosannya tak pernah gagal membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Ia melengkungkan jarinya hati-hati ketika sampai pada bagian bibir. Menggurat bagian itu perlahan—sangat pelan hingga ujung pensilnya nyaris melayang.

.

"_Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang membeli lukisanmu."_

—_lalu kan akan menjadi kolektor semua gambar dirimu? Karena demi Tuhan, aku hanya melukis dirimu._

Kulit leher itu begitu lembut. Dulu Jongin selalu berandai-andai bagaimana rasanya jika bisa mengecapnya. Berangan bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ceruk itu, menghirup setiap aroma yang menguar dari sana. Tapi sebelumnya ia akan membelai, menikmati permukaan halus itu membelai kulitnya sendiri. Namun angannya harus pupus sebelum sempat melambung.

Apakah monster brengsek itu melakukannya dengan lembut? Mungkin dia akan menghisapnya seperti vampir kehausan darah.

Jongin benci pikiran ini.

Ia menambahkan garis kelam pada sketsanya.

.

_Kenapa keindahanmu begitu menyesakkan?_

_Pesona yang membuatku jatuh lalu terlunta-lunta._

_Mencuatkan ketidakpedulian akan perbedaan manis dan getir._

_._

Jongin membubuhkan tanggal di ujung kertas sketsa lukisnya. Matanya mengerjap di antara cahaya lilin yang makin meredup. Jemarinya menari lagi, kali ini lebih lincah. Mengguratkan sepenggal puisi manis untuk si objek lukis.

_I have died every day waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

—**KYUNGSOO PADA JONGIN**

Sinar matahari menerobos angkuh memaksaku membuka mata. Aku mengerjap lemah, masih terseret antara dunia mimpi dan realita.

Kusingkap selimut di tubuhku. Ujungnya menyentuh dirimu yang masih memeluk mimpi. Punggung kokoh bersandar pada kaki sofa sementara kepala terkulai di samping. Terlihat damai walau jelas kulihat beban menggantung.

Kau..., malaikat penolongku.

Ingin rasanya aku membongkar semua lemari dan laci-laci sekedar mencari sayap yang kau sembunyikan. Ingin rasanya ku obrak-abrik, mengintip setiap celah sampai kolong tempat tidur berharap menemukan sayapmu. Di mana kau sembunyikan?

Kau hanya menggeleng lalu terkekeh geli setiap kuajukan pertanyaan itu.

Ah, aku tahu. Kau telah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk tidak membuka rahasiamu.

Rasanya aku bisa mengerti. Namun bukankah aku selalu membagi setiap huruf dalam takdirku kepadamu? Mengapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?

Aku sahabatmu.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang sayap akan kutemukan cepat atau lambat.

* * *

.

.

.

—**JONGIN PADA KYUNGSOO**

Aku benci terjaga ketika matahari telah meninggi. Semakin merutuki diriku sendiri ketika sosokmu telah hilang dari sisi. Ke manakah kau pergi? Lukamu bahkan belum mengering sempurna.

Sebongkah ketakutan mencuat akan pikiran kau akan kembali ke tempat_nya_. Kubayangkan senyum mengembang di sudut bibirmu, melenyapkan semua ketakutanku dengan berkata bahwa kau mencintai_nya_.

Seorang pencinta harus kembali pada yang dicintainya. Itu katamu, berkali-kali. Lebih pada pengobatan diri daripada sebuah pernyataan tulus seorang pencinta.

Aku memeluk lututku. Tindakan pengecut yang bisa kulakukan.

Membayangkan lebam biru kembali meghiasi tubuhmu. Aku tak sanggup.

Tapi aku bukanlah malaikat bersayap yang bisa terbang melindungimu setiap kau butuhkan. Meskipun aku ingin.

Membongkar semua lemari dan laci-laci sekedar mencari sayap seperti yang selalu kau lakukan. Mengintip setiap celah sampai kolong tempat tidur berharap Tuhan menyembunyikannya di sana.

Tapi aku bukan malaikat.

.

.

.

.

Dan sepasang sayap itu tidak—dan tidak akan pernah ada.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 1 ini memang baru pengantar. Apakah harus dilanjut? Jarang-jarang saya nulis KaiSoo jadi kalau ternyata responnya kurang, ya sudah lah... T-T *nangis*

Saya lagi dalam mood yang baik untuk menulis _smooth angsty_. Lagi gak pengen nulis yang hep-hepi. *lirik Delivery Service*

Udah pada lihat teaser Miracles In December kan? asdfghjklghkk angelic banget mereka. Tapi Kris... Kris... adegan Kris ngelukis di kanvas bener-bener bikin Dami ngakak. Astaga biasku~ xD PMSL **SM GOT SOME JOKES. KRIS-CASSO IS REAL!** LOL

KaiSoo shipper **REVIEW** ya :D Nanti di balas di chapter berikutnya.

Love,

Dami.


End file.
